Numerous techniques have been developed previously by way of efforts to discourage supine or prone position sleeping. They include the positioning of uncomfortable objects in the area of the back such as by having a tennis ball sewn into a person's pajama top, or by tying a tennis ball to a person's back by straps or belt. In addition, early pillows served to prop up the head when a person would sleep or to serve as a supporting bolster for other parts of the body, such as the torso or legs. the recognition of the pillow as an important body support has persisted over the years. Recent studies of body ergonomics and renewed attention to the benefits of quality rest and sleep have, in fact, highlighted the utilitarian function of supportive pillows.
The pillows of U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,674, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,183 represent recent body pillows that provide integrated support to the head, back and legs of a user but fail provide direct support to the back in a manner that positively encourages a side-lying position. The pillow of U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,183 aims to provide support for a user in a wide range of positions and consequently is neither shaped or sufficiently semi-rigid to provide positive support that encourages the beneficial side-lying position. The pillow of U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,674 requires the user to embrace the pillow to achieve support and thus like many such pillows require the user to embrace the pillow, thereby blocking the ventral side of the body and frustrating the dissipation of heat by the body.